Electromaster
by SirIceCream
Summary: A new student is added to Class 1-A. Sky Suzuki is a cheerful, bubbly young woman who is also a highly skilled fighter. How will she affect the lives of the other Class 1-A students? Read on to find out! (Katsuki Bakugo X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my new fanfic with my OC Sky Suzuki. She takes the place of Rikido Sato, the sugar eating guy. I hope you enjoy!**

"I'm so proud of you Sky," A middle age woman with black hair and grey eyes said. "You've made me so proud."

A pretty young woman with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes smiled as she slipped on the grey blazer of the UA school uniform. "Thanks mom," She said smiling. She grabbed a light blue ribbon from her dresser drawer and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"She would be proud of you sweetie. Trust me," the mother of Sky whispered softly.

Sky glanced down, quickly looking back to up to show her mother a broad smile. "I've got to go now." She hugged her mother goodbye and stepped out of her apartment door, starting the next exciting part of her life.

After riding the bus to UA's campus, she scrambled through the halls of the enormous school to find her classroom. Standing in the huge doorway of Class 1-A were three of Sky's classmates: a cute girl with hazel hair, a young man with glasses, and another boy with messy hair.

The girl was jumping around excitedly, "I can't wait! Today's the first day of school!"

Sky smiled and the boy with glasses noticed her waiting. He motioned for the others to step aside. "Hello fellow classmate. My name is Tenya Iida." He introduced rigidly.

"My name's Ochako Uraraka," The bubbly girl said, waving.

"Oh! My name's Izuku Midoriya," The boy with the messy hair introduced.

"My name's Sky Suzukii" Sky introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Why aren't you all in your seats?" A tired, scruffy looking man in a sleeping bag asked. Everyone stared in confusion at the man. "I'm Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher."

He glanced at Sky. "It's good to see you again Sky."

Sky grinned sheepishly in response. "Good to see you too Mr. Aizawa."

"Sky," Tenya aksed. "How does our homeroom teacher know you?"

Sky glanced nervously to the side. "Well,"

"Sky got in through recommendation. I met her on the testing day." Mr. Aizawa interrupted. "Now then. Get these on and head to the field outside." He said pulling out the PE uniform. "We're having a quirk apprehension test."

"But we're going to miss orientation!" Ochako said. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair either. It's a hero's job to fight when things are unfair. Get dressed." Soon later, everyone was dressed and on the field. "Alright everyone. Today you're going to be tested in five different categories. Back in school, you weren't allowed to use your quirks in physical assessments. Well, that's going to change here. Not everyone is created equal." Mr. Aizawa turned to Bakugo. "Bakugo, you scored the highest on the entrance exam. What was your farthest softball throw in junior high."

"76 meters I think." He answered.

"Try using your quirk." Mr. Aizawa ordered as he handed him a softball.

Bakugo nodded and stepped into the circle. The threw the ball with all of his might, launching it into the air with his explosion quirk. The ball landed and Mr. Aizawa held up his phone showing that Bakugo had thrown the softball 705.2 meters.

Everyone's eyes went wide. The class bubbled with excitement. "Using our quirks as much as we want! This'll be so cool!" one of the boys cheered.

"You think this'll be fun?" Mr. Aizawa growled. "These tests will be used to measure your potential as heroes. The person that comes in last, has none and will be immediately expelled."

"Expelled?!" The class cried in unison. Everyone glanced around nervously.

"Well then, let's get started."

"You're name is Sky, right?" A voice asked Sky from behind her.

She turned to see the quiet and reserved young man with red and white hair. "Yea. I'm Sky. What's your name?"

"I'm Shoto Todoroki," Todoroki introduced. "Mr. Aizawa said that you were accepted because of recommendation. I didn't see you on the testing day." He pointed out.

"Oh… You were accepted on recommendation too." She muttered. "I was just given the test on another date."

Shoto looked at Sky with his blank face. "Alright. Good luck with the test." He turned and walked away.

"Thanks…" She said quietly

Sky shook out her hands as she crouched at the start line. A girl named Tsuyu crouched next to her. Sky smiled quickly, then turned to scan her surroundings and smirked. She took a deep breath.

"3, 2, 1 start!" the machine called.

Immediately, Sky leapt upwards. She shot a bolt of blue electricity towards a large column to the left of the course. Using the electricity to turn herself into a large electromagnet, she pulled towards the column, and the end of the course.

"3.87 seconds," the machine said as it called her time.

The entire class stared in awe at Sky. She shook her clapped her hands as if there was dust on them and grinned. Sky breezed through the rest of the tests.

Izuku stepped into the circle and prepared to throw the ball at full force using One for All, but Mr. Aizawa erased his quirk and stopped him from breaking his arm. Then he gave Izuku one last chance to prove he belonged.

Izuku took a deep breath. "I've got this." he muttered under his breath. He took his final throw and used one for all at the tip of his finger, propelling the ball 705.3 meters. The class cheered for Izuku, and Mr. Aizawa was smiling, amazed.

Breaking the silence, Bakugo rushed towards Izuku, "DEKU YOU BASTARD!" He roared. "Tell me how you did that!"

WIth speed as fast as lighting, Sky launched herself into the air, leaping over the heads of her fellow classmates, and landed in front of Bakugo. She quickly grabbed his wrist and swung her leg, effectively knocking his feet from under him to the ground. She pinned his shoulder down to the floor while still keeping her hold on his wrist with a knee on his stomach and his other wrist.

"Why are you so damn strong," He growled, struggling. "And why the hell do you weigh so much!"

Iida gasped, "Bakugo! You can't say that to a girl!"

Bakugo gasped suddenly and Sky glared down at him. "I don't weigh a ton!" she protested, pouting slightly. "I'm just pressing down on you more. My quirk allows me to do that." She was referring to the magnetic field that she used to press herself against Bakugo's body. "If I wasn't able to do that there'd be no way I could've held you down."

Mr. Aizawa glared at the young man on the floor. "Bakugo, you need to chill." He instructed. He glanced up at Sky. "You can let him go now."

Sky released her magnetic field and stood up. "Sorry about that," She whispered. "I just couldn't let you hurt him."

Bakugo scoffed as she stalked away. Sky sighed softly and walked back to the class.

"Alright. It's time for the results now that Midoriya's thrown." Mr. Aizawa said. He pulled up a holographic screen showing everyone's results. Right after Momo's name, as second place in the exam, was Sky's name. At the bottom of the list, was Izuku's name. "And guess what! No one's going home. I just told you guys that so that you would do your best." Mr. Aizawa said with a broad smile on his face. "Class dismissed."

Everyone sighed in relief and filed back into the classroom except for Deku who was going to see Recovery girl in the nurse's office.

"That was intense wasn't it." Denki said. "A huge test on the first day of school!"

"We survived, right?" Kirishima said. "And none of us have to go home!" Kirishima turned to Sky, who was walking behind him. "That was really cool. How you took down Bakugo super fast an all."

"Oh, um, thanks!" Sky answered, smiling.

"So," Denki asked, leaning on a desk. "What's your quirk? Earlier during the sprint you used lightning or something right? Then you weighed more because of your quirk."

"Her quirk's controlling electricity," Bakugo growled from his desk.

"Really!" Denki said. "Mine is discharging electricity."

"Yeah, well she's better than you." He glared at Sky. "You can control electromagnetic fields too, can't you.

"Yeah…" Sky said, rubbing the back of her neck as she sat on her desk. "My quirk's called Electromaster. I used my quirk to pull me towards you. Making it seem like I weighed more."

"Whoa!" Kirishima said. "That's a super powerful quirk! No wonder you got in on recommendations!"

Sky smiled and thanked Kirishima. She packed her bag, preparing to leave. She noticed Deku from the window of the classroom and stood up immediately. She slung her electric blue messenger bag over her shoulder and opened the window. She hurriedly jumped out of the window, calling, "Deku! Wait up!"

Deku turned around to see Sky falling down from from the 4th story window of Class 1-A's classroom. He screamed in shock. He screamed in shock. She flipped and landed in a lunging position, floating two feet above the ground. She stood up and slowly lowered herself to the floor.

The entire class of 1-A ran towards the window of their class to see if Sky was alright. They sighed in relief to see her safe and sound, with both her feet planted on the ground.

"Deku!" Sky called once again, jogging towards Deku.

"Oh. Where'd you hear that name?" Deku asked sheepishly.

"Isn't that what… was Bakugo his name? Isn't that what Bakugo called you?"

"Um, that's the name he uses to tease me." He answered shyly.

"Well, I think that Deku is the name of a hero," Ochako called. Her and Iida were walking towards both Deku and Sky.

"Yeah! It's really cool," Sky added.

"Deku it is!" He answered, his face flushed.

Iida looked down at Deku's bandaged finger. "It is alright?" he asked, pointing.

"Yeah. Recovery girl fixed it right up. Except now I just feel a bit tired." Deku glanced at Sky. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for saving me back there. If you hadn't stepped in Ka-Chan would've probably punched me really hard." He winced.

"No problem!" Sky chirped. "Anything to help."

"How'd you do that by the way?" Deku asked, his mental notebook open to a new page.

"My quirk is called Electromaster. I have the power to control, create, and manipulate electricity at will." She explained. "I was able to 'fly' towards Bakugo using my ability to create electromagnets. I just repelled myself off of the ground. Then, I pulled myself back towards the ground when I knocked him down. That's why he said I weighed a lot," she giggled.

By this time, Deku had taken out his actual Hero notebook and was writing notes.

After staring at Deku confused, Sky started laughing and soon, everyone followed suit. "I have friends," She thought happily. "I have friends."

 **Welp hope you liked this chapter! See you next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Hero-ing 101!

**Alrighty guys! Here's the next chapter. As of right now, I have up to** **Chapter 4 written, so I'm going to post the first three chapters really quickly. Then, I should post a chapter at least once a week. Have fun with this chapter!**

Everyone in Class 1-A sat in their desks to prepare for their second day of school. It was then that All Might zoomed through the door and posed at the front of the class. "Good Morning Class!"

The entire class gasped in awe. "He's really a teacher!" Denki said.

"Welcome to the most important class here at UA! Think of it as Hero 101. Today we're going to be doing something very important!"

"Fight training," Bakugo smirked.

"But first, we've got to do something very important… We've got to look good!" All Might pressed a button on a remote that was on the desk in the front of the room and suitcases popped out from the wall. "Get dressed everybody!"

Sky pulled her suitcase from the wall and walked with the other girls to the locker room. As Sky put on her hero costume, the other girls stared at her.

"Whoa! Sky you look great!" Ochako complimented.

"Thanks!" Sky said as she clicked her belt around her waist. She wore white mid thigh high boots with a white sleeveless, skin tight romper with light blue train open at the front.

Soon enough, everyone lined up and prepared to go onto Battle ground Beta. Mineta stood in front of Sky, practically drooling. "I love this school," He sighed.

"You all look so cool!" All Might complemented. "Today, we're going to be practicing indoor battles. You'll be paired randomly with another person and put on either the hero or villain team. Let's draw!"

Team A: Sky and Deku.

Team B: Shoji and Todoroki

Team C: Momo and Ururaka

Team D: Bakugo and Iida

Team E: Mina and Aoyama

Team F: Koji and Mineta

Team G: Denki and Jiro

Team H: Froppy and Fumikage

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Team J: Sero and Kirishima

"Alright! We now have our teams!" All Might announced enthusiastically. "Now it's time to see who's going to fight first." All might dug through the two boxes and pulled out two balls with letters on them. "Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains. Villains, you have five minutes to set up."

Deku and Sky waited outside of the building. "This'll be a cool fight!" Sky chirped, stretching.

Deku glanced nervously to the side. "I'm not sure," He chuckled nervously. "We're going against Ka-Chan."

"Oh yeah, Bakugo…" Sky turned to Deku with a bright smile on her face. "We've got this."

Deku looked at her surprised. "But he's so much stronger! And he has that super awesome quirk. And there's Iida too."

Grinning, Sky answered confidently. "I wasn't able to score as well as I wanted to on the Quirk Apprehension test cause of what we had to do. But I'm plenty good at fighting." She stepped backward, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. "But I've heard that you're really smart. Any strategies?"

"Well, I know that Ka-Chan's going to come out and attack us first." Deku explained. "He doesn't exactly like me, and you took him down yesterday. He's going to want to get back at you for that."

"Well then, I'll take care of Bakugo. You can go get the weapon. Once i'm done I'll help you." Sky thought for a second, then pulled out a small handheld device from her belt. "Press this once you find the room with the weapon. If you can somehow put this in the room, even better."

"Alright," Deku answered, taking the small metallic cylinder with a button on its top. "But what is it?"

"It's a signalling device. It sends out a pretty strong electrical signal on a frequency that only I can detect."

"Allright heroes," All Might said over the intercom. "Time for you all to start."

"Well then, let's get started!" Sky said as she pulled Deku into the alley to the side of the building. "Touch me," She said.

"What?!" Deku said surprised.

Sky giggled and put his hand on her shoulder. She then scaled upwards, electricity sparking from every spot that her boots and hands touched the wall, with Deku floating behind her. She quietly opened a window and motioned for Deku to climb in.

"And just like that," She said as she jumped into the building herself, "We're in."

After sneaking through a few corridors, Bakugo came leaping around the corner, explosions firing away from the palms of his hands. Sky pulled Deku back before an explosion could blow up in their faces.

"There you are Deku," Bakugo growled.

Sky stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but your battle's with me," She said sweetly. She lunged forward and knocked Bakugo down. "Deku g-"

Bakugo knocked Sky off of him with an explosion. In the dust, Sky pulled a metal tile from the wall using her magnetism and launched it at Bakugo, knocking him backwards. She pulled more tiles from the wall and levitated them in front of her.

"Go!" Sky ordered. "I'll cover you."

"He's not going anywhere!" Bakugo roared, lunging forward.

Sky sidestepped, then grabbed his wrist and neck. She released electricity from her hands and shocked Bakugo. Deku took this opportunity to try to find the weapon. Sky leapt backwards. "I know you're alright," She said to Bakugo, who was currently on his knees. "That wasn't enough to hurt you."

Bakugo glared at Sky, "This'll work out fine," He growled. "I get to get back at you for yesterday."

Sky smiled. "I look forward to the challenge."

In the monitoring room, the rest of Class 1-A watched Bakugo and Sky's intense battle.

"Those two are insane," Denki muttered.

"They are both very skilled fighters," All Might agreed. "Notice both of their precision and their use of their quirks."

"Sky's definitely taking advantage of this being an indoor battle," Ochako pointed out.

Sky was currently using her magnetism to increase her agility exponentially. She was running on the walls and ceiling, using the sheets of metal that she controlled, as shields.

"I don't know who's going to win!" Kaminari said, his eyes darting back and forth between the two fighters.

"Look closer," Momo pointed out. "Look at Bakugo and Sky's body language. They're completely different. Even though Bakugo is naturally very irritated, you can tell that he is getting progressively more and more aggravated. Sky on the other hand, seems to be toying with him. She's biding her time, learning as much about her opponent as she can."

Everyone glanced back at Momo, awestruck, including All Might. "Good job Yaoyorozu!" He complimented. "But you must also remember that Young Bakugo's quirk is dependent on the sweat that his body produces. The more he works, the stronger his quirk becomes."

After this quick mini lesson, everyone's attention reverted back to the monitor. Except their attention was no longer on Sky and Bakugo, but on Deku.

Deku was outside of the room where Iida and had the weapon. "Hey Sky," he whispered into his earpiece. "How're things going down there?"

"They're great!" She whispered back, leaping to the wall on the opposite side of the corridor to dodge one of Bakugo's explosions. "What about up there?"

"I just need to get into the room and press the button, right?"

"Yup." Sky replied. "You also need to get the hell out of that room as soon as possible, got it? Then once the explosion breaks the floor, get to the weapon."

"Um, explosion?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright, ok."

"Can you press it where you are now?" Sky asked. "Just so I can get a gauge of where you are." She blocked one of Bakugo's explosions with a sheet of metal, but just as All Might predicted, Bakugo's quirk was becoming more powerful. The explosion had knocked her backwards.

Deku pressed the button. "Alright, I pressed it."

"Perfect." Sky said as she took note of where Deku was. She then leapt up over Bakugo's head and leapt through a few corridors as if she were an arachnid spider. She turned to see Bakugo straight on her tail. She dodged one of his explosions. "Deku, go into the room and press the button now!"

Deku surprised Iida by stepping into the room.

"Haha hero! It seems that you've found my master weapon." Iida laughed evilly. "But I shall win because the use of your quirk causes yourself harm!" As he continued monologuing, Deku pressed the button, and ran.

Sky stopped from right under where Deku pressed the button. "We're really getting nowhere here," Sky said, turning back to Bakugo, standing on the ceiling.

"Then how about we ramp things up a notch." Bakugo called, raising his large grenade shaped gauntlet. He pulled the pin of his gauntlet, and fired. A split second before the blast hit her, Sky dropped to the floor. Once the blast had done its work in destroying the floor, Iida was distracted, which gave Deku the chance to touch the weapon, therefore winning the exercise.

"Phenomenal job everyone!" All Might said over the intercom. "Exit the building so that we can continue the tests for everyone else."

Deku and Sky walked out of the building, victorious. "Hey, Sky?" Deku asked.

"What's up!" Sky asked cheerfully.

Deku pulled the button out of his pocket. "What should I do with this?"

"You can keep it," Sky said sweetly. "The signal's unique to that button, so it'll be unique to you. Just press it if you need me." Sky pointed to the button and a spark flew from her index finger to the small metal cylinder. "You can send out continuous signals about three times before you need to recharge it."

Deku nodded and slipped the button back into his constume.

Everyone else completed their tests, and not before long, the school day was over. Deku exited the building and was walking down the path at the front of the school when Bakugo stepped in front of him and pushed him into a column.

"Deku, you bastard." He said, raising one of his palms. "Where's that flashy quirk now? You've been hiding that quirk all along, and you continued to mock me during today's practice. You wouldn't fight me! Instead you hid behind that girl!" Tears started to form in his eyes. "And then I lost! I lost to you!"

Deku was frozen. He had known Ka-Chan for years, but had never seen him cry like this. "I haven't been mocking you!" Deku blurted. "This new quirk I have." He said, looking down at his hands. "It's a borrowed quirk. My body still hasn't been able to adjust to it yet. I've got to make this borrowed quirk my own first."

Bakugo took a step back and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "What type of crap is that story." He turned and began walking down the stairs. "Just know that I'm never losing to you again."

Deku sighed in relief as Bakugo walked away from him. Just as he was out of sight, All Might appeared. "Hello young Midoriya!" He announced loudly.

Deku squeaked in fear. "O-oh hi All Might," he said looking down at his feet. "We have a slight problem…" Deku explained that he had revealed the secret to One For All. "I'm sorry."

"Well, he didn't take you seriously, so I think it's alright." All Might muttered.

Deku sighed in relief. "So what did you need me for All Might?" Deku asked.

"I need to talk to you about someone." All Might said as he pulled out a button similar to the button that Sky gave to Deku earlier and pressed the button. Seconds later, Sky came running out of the building with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm here!" She chirped as she ran over to All Might and Deku.

"So Sky here knows all about the secret of One for All, and about you." All Might said, "I just wanted to let you know that you can trust her."

Deku's eyes went wide in surprise, he turned to Sky. "Why do you know about One For All?"

"Well," Sky said, tapping the ground with her toe. "Let's just say that I was All Might's first student."

"Come on Sky," All Might reassured. "You can tell him."

"All Might and his wife are my adopted parents," Sky said softly. "All Might is technically my Uncle because he married my mother's older sister."

"What?" Deku screamed loudly.

"Be quiet!" All Might whisper yelled.

"Wait, you're married?"

"Yes, I'm married." All Might answered exasperated. "She works in the police force as a detective. But I want to protect her, so she kept her last name and the general public doesn't know."

"That's also why the world doesn't know that we sleep under the same roof," Sky said. "All Might wants to protect me too."

Deku looked from Sky to All Might, and back to Sky again. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked Sky quickly.

Sky burst out laughing. "You're a total fanboy aren't you."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: USJ

**I'm back again with another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

It was the third day of school. Mr. Aizawa walked into Class 1-A to start the day. "Alright class, we've got to do something very important here today," he said in the same tired fashion he always did.

Everyone in the class was thinking the same thing. "There's not going to be another crazy exam where one of us gets expelled, is there?"

"We've got to choose your class rep." Mr. Aizawa finished.

The entire class breathed a sigh of relief. That was when everyone began calling out and yelling "Hey guys! I should be class rep!"

That was when Iida stood up abruptly. "There's only one way to solve this predicament." He said, raising his hand up. "And that is democratically!"

"Wait, but then everyone's just going to vote for themselves!" Mina pointed out.

"But then the few people that do get more than one vote are the most fit to lead." Iida pointed out.

"Do whatever you want," Mr. Aizawa said, bored, pulling out his sleeping bag. "Just finish before my nap's over."

Everyone soon agreed to solve the class rep situation democratically. Soon after the votes were cast, the results showed on a holographic screen at the front of the room. The top two people, were Deku, with four votes, and Momo, with two votes.

"All right!" Bakugo yelled loudly, explosions exploding from the palm of his hand. "Which one of you bastards voted for that small fry!"

"Meeee!" Sky squealed excitedly, raising her hand.

Bakugo turned and glared at Sky, then he grunted and sat back down.

"Midoriya as Class rep?" Kirishima asked himself out loud, "I can live with that." The entire class agreed with him.

"Alright then," Mr. Aizawa said as he woke up. "Midoriya will be our class rep."

Soon after, it was time for lunch. As usual, Sky tagged along with Ochako, Iida, and Deku for lunch. Deku's hands were still shaking from stepping in front of the class and speaking. He turned to Sky. "Why did you vote for me?" He asked shakilly. "You're much better at everything than I am."

"Nope!" Sky said simply. "You-"

Sky was cut off by a piercing alarm. "Level 3 breach. The campus has been breached. All students evacuate immediately." A robotic voice said over the intercom.

Iida turned to an upperclassman, "What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know!" The young man responded. "In all my three years here this has never happened!"

The four followed the other students as they hurried to the exits. As they were crushed by the other UA students, Iida was pressed against the window. He noticed that the alarm hadn't gone off because of a villian attack, but because a swarm of reporters had managed to get on campus.

"Everyone! It's alright!" He yelled, trying to have everyone listen to him, but over the chaos of the situation, no one did. He saw Ochako through the crowd. "Make me float!" He ordered. Ochako's eyes lit up and she tapped his hand. He noticed Sky in the crowd. "Sky!" he called. "Push me towards the exit sign!" Sky smiled and nodded, pushing Iida to the wall on the opposite end of the corridor. "Everyone!" Iida roared. "There's no need to panic. The alarm went off because there are reporters that managed to get onto campus. We're UA students, students at the finest high school in the nation. Let's act like it and stay calm!"

Everyone listened to Iida's announcement and continued the evacuation in a much calmer fashion. Once the situation had been sorted out and all of Class 1-A was back in their seats, Deku stood in front of the class once again. "Everyone," He said with newfound confidence. "I think that Iida would make a great class Rep. He acted with logic during today's evacuation, and I think he would make a much better class rep than I would." After the unanimous decision to instate Iida as the Class Rep, the school day ended.

The next day, it was another exciting day for Class 1-A. "Alright everyone," Mr. Aizawa said. "We're going to have a joint lesson today focusing on rescue. You're going to have three different teachers today: Me, the rescue hero 13, and All Might. Get dressed in your hero costumes and board the bus."

After everyone boarded the bus, the students began their excited conversations.

"I finally get to show how good I am in water!" Tsuyu said.

"This'll be so fun!" Sky said excitedly.

Kirishima turned to her. "You know, you're pretty lucky you know. You've got a super flashy quirk." He sighed. "My hardening ability's pretty strong, but it's not that cool looking."

Sky rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sweetly. "Thanks!" She said. "I think you're power's pretty cool to be honest."

"Yeah, Kirishima's right," Tsuyu agreed. "You'll be really popular when you become a pro."

Sky chuckled. "I'm not the only one with a flashy quirk." She glanced around the bus. "Bakugo has a pretty flashy quirk too." She pointed out.

"But Bakugo's always angry so he's not going to be that popular." Tsuyu answered simply.

"What did you say!" Bakugo roared.

Tsuyu sighed, "See what I mean?"

"You'll regret saying that froggy!"

Kaminari chuckled. "We've only just met you, so it's pretty telling that we can already see that your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"Be quiet!" Bakugo roared.

Soon later, Class 1-A arrived at their location. As they exited the bus, they were greeted by a person in an astronaut suit. "Hello everyone," he said. "My name is Thirteen and I will help teach this course at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as the USJ!" The students excitedly filed into the large dome. "Here we'll practice rescues in the different parts of the USJ including the Earthquake zone, the Landslide Zone, the Shipwreck Zone and the Fire zone!"

Everyone was in awe of the amazing facility. "Thirteen," Sky chirped. "Where's All Might? I thought he was supposed to help teach us today."

Thirteen glanced to Mr. Aizawa and back to Sky and held up three fingers. "He won't be joining us today due to a scheduling conflict."

Sky nodded with the same sweet smile on her face. "Alright!"

It was then that in the Central Plaza of the USJ, was a dark purple fog: a warp gate. Pouring from it were hoards of villains. Then one young man with red sneakers and hands all across his body stepped through the central warp gate.

That was when Sky's eyes grew wide with fear. She screamed and fell to her knees. Ochako ran to her side and the rest of Class 1-A was shocked at the girl that they knew to be always sweet and optimistic in this terrified state.

Mr. Aizawa glanced down at his Class and at Sky in particular. "Everyone! Don't move!" He jumped down to Sky, who was still shaking in fear. He shook her shoulders roughly. "Sky! You've got to snap out of it." He ordered. She had a far away look in her eyes and she was still shaking. Mr. Aizawa hissed under his breath as more villains appeared. And he slapped Sky across her face.

Sky blinked rapidly as she was pulled back into reality.

"Is it them?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"The man who controls the warp gates and the one with the hands are the same. The one with the hands is the one to be careful of." She answered, her head still turned to the side. "His quirk is Decay. You've seen what that quirk can do. I don't know who the others are."

"Are they here for you?"

"They don't know that I'm in UA. I haven't been on the news or anything, and no one knows who I live with. Probably not."

Mr. Aizawa nodded and turned to Thirteen. "Protect the students," He ordered. He put on his goggles and went out into the swarms of villains.

"Everyone, get behind me," Thirteen ordered. "Kaminari, use your quirk to try to contact the school.

"What was he talking about Sky?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah," Bakugo interrupted. "Why do you know so much about these villains."

"Because I've fought against them before," Sky answered cryptically, standing up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bakugo demanded.

"Hey, Bakugo," Kirishima said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Chill. If this brought Sky to her knees, then it's pretty bad. Just leave it."

Sky turned to Bakugo, her usual smile gone, instead, there was a look of pure anger. "Those two killed my mother." She growled, stepping towards him. "Right in front of me. You heard what I said about that man's quirk, the man with the hands. He grabbed my mother's neck and seconds later she was a pile of dust in front of me." She looked at her hands. "My mother died protecting me. My mother died because I was too weak to protect her."

"Hello children," Kurogiri, the warp villain said as he appeared behind the students. "If I may ask, where is All Might?"

"He's not here," Sky said as she stepped in front of the students.

"Too bad," Kurogiri said. "And we've brought so many friends to help kill him. Maybe if we kill some students then he'll show up." He paused as he looked at Sky, then he started chuckling. "Sky Suzuki, this is such a surprise. You look just like your mother when she was your age."

"Everyone, get behind me!" Thirteen ordered.

That was when Sky lost it. She raised her hand and discharged a large amount of electricity towards Kurogiri. "Shut up you bastard." She roared, her face contorted in anger.

"You should know better, Sky. You know physical attacks don't work on me." Kurogiri chuckled. "Now, time to say goodbye."

Before she knew what was happening, she was underwater. Sky kicked up to the surface of the water and saw a ship. That was when a tongue grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her up to the ship. She saw Deku, Mineta, and Tsuyu, dripping wet on the deck. Sky leaned against the wall of the ship and slid down so that she was sitting. She rested her head in between her legs and held it.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyu asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sky said. "I'm just a bit shaken is all. She looked at her three other classmates. "What's going on?"

"Right now, we're surrounded by those guys," Deku said pointing over the side of the ship.

Sky glanced over the side and saw a few dozen villains floating on the surface of the water.

"Before Tsu pulled you aboard, we were sharing our quirks." Mineta said. "Deku was coming up with a plan for us to get away."

"But now that you're here, we can do this." Deku said, making a fist and smiling at Sky.

Sky glanced down at the water. "Tsuyu, get them away from here as soon as possible. Once I'm done with these guys, go back to the main gate."

Tsuyu glanced at Sky. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of these guys, then go help Mr. Aizawa. I've got a bone to pick with these villains."

"But Sky, you can't!" Deku said. "They're too strong."

"I'll try to keep my cool." Sky said with a dry smile on her face. "Tsuyu, get them to safety."

"Sky you can't!" Deku protested once again.

Tsuyu nodded and turned to Deku. "There's no changing her mind Deku, we've got to get ready to go."

Sky took a deep breath and levitated off the floor of the boat and over the railing. The villains down in the water below whistled and hooted at the beautiful young girl floating above them.

"Wrong reaction." She whispered, sending electricity down into the water, shocking all of her enemies. Some scrambled to get away, but her electric current traveled through the water faster than a knife could slice through air. She returned to the boat and peeled off a few sheets of metal from the hull of the ship. "I might as well take some of these."

In her peripheral vision, she saw Tsuyu carrying Deku and Mineta as they escaped from the villains. They were heading towards the front gate. "Good," She whispered as she flew towards the central plaza.

When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was that Mr. Aizawa's elbow was on the floor, broken with a big hulking creature sitting on top of him. She landed on the edge of the lake and stared at Tomura. She couldn't stop her racing heart. She stared at the man who had killed her mother and took a step forward. "Tomura Shigaraki," She said loudly, breaking apart one of the sheets of metal she had brought with her into tiny pieces and launching them at breakneck speeds towards the man. One of them nicked his arm and he turned to see Sky.

"My, my, my, what a surprise." Shigaraki chuckled. "Sky Suzuki. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You bastard, making conversation as if we were friends." She hissed.

She sent more pieces of metal flying towards Shigaraki, this time, aimed at his chest and head. That was when the creature with its brain exposed leapt in front of Shigaraki. "Good," Sky thought. "He's off Mr. Aizawa."

"Sky, I would like to introduce you to my new pet, his name's Nomu and he was made to kill All Might. Just. Like. You."

 **See you next time! :)**


End file.
